Now What?
by LeJellyfish
Summary: I suppose being here could be advantageous, living in the 19th century and all. I know for them it certainly was. All I have to do now is make sure to not get burned at the stake and stay on the Devil's good side. And maybe find a way back home... Sebastian x Modern!OC (M for swearing)
1. Call Me Mo

How did I end up here? Living with the Devil and a strange boy under one roof, in an unfamiliar Manor in a country that i've never lived in? The place where I am now seems impossible, but the road I took to get here is even more unbelievable. So let me start from the beginning and I will do my best to remember and write down what happened in what I can call the best and most terrifying years of my life.

23/08/2013

They say the number 23 is a mysterious number. The 23 enigma states that most incidents and events are somehow connected to the number 23. Whether this is true or not it is up to you to believe. However, I have no choice but to believe in it with all my heart.

My name since 'the incident' has been Mortimer Magdalena Bishop. How many letters? 23. My birthday is the 23 of November 1996 and I was in a car accident on the 23 of August 2013, that was also the day I ended up traveling back in time. And that, my friends, is where my story begins.

_BIIIIINNG._

"Fuck!" I howl as I shoots up straight in bed. Grabbing my phone I switch off the alarm and roll out of bed. Yawning and stretching I check the time; 7:45. It's only another 4 hours before my flight leaves. I have enough time to make it to the airport. Making my way over to the bathroom I wash up and get dressed quickly before rushing downstairs. getting washed and dressed before packing my bags and heading down the stairs.

"Good Morning."

I stop, staring at my mother. "You were awake?"

"Of course." She flashed me a smile.

"And it didn't occur to you that I was going to mis my flight?"

"Oh honey you're 17 now, you're a big girl you know what to do."

I sighed, hugging her once quickly as a good-bye before snatching a muffin, grabbing my suitcase and handbag and rushing out the door. I sigh, running out of my house out to the taxi cab waiting outside.

The drive to the airport was short, thankfully, but I had butterflies all throughout my stomach. I was going to visit my father before school started. My parents had divorced when I was younger and every so often I liked to go and visit him. That was until he moved.

Maybe if I had been I would have been more aware of my surroundings everything would have ended alright. I always was, always ready, always prepared. But not when it came to seeing my father. I was to excited. I was too deep in though to notice the car that had skidded off the road, heading straight towards me. Headlights and people's screams were all I heard before my world went black.

(127 years or so prior...)

Rainfall. Pouding, relentless rainfall. I opened my groggy eyes, taking in the darkness around me. Fear shot through me, paralyzing my already freezing body. Where was I? Why was it so cold?

Lightning tore through the sky, the thunder rumbling soon after. I jumped, rushing to stand on my wobbly feet. I was in a forest, that much was made clear when the lightning illuminated the towering tree tops. Slowly I took a step forward, then another. However, that ended soon as my foot caught in something and I suddenly tripped, falling face forward.

"Oh fuck." I stood up, catching my balance and raising a hand to steady my spinning head. Squinting at the strange object, I try to make out what it is.

"Aw yeah thank the Heavens!" I scream when I make out the yellow of my suitcase. To my surprise my bag and suitcase were both there. I quickly throw my bag over my should and grab the suitcase, hauling it behind me as I slowly being to make my way forward.

Lightning continued to strike and the wind began to pick up, howling through the trees and piercing through my clothes. It was cold, far too cold. I needed to find shelter soon or else I was going to die. What day was it anyway? How did I end up in the middle of a forest.

"Just my luck."

I frowned in confusion, noticing that the trees began getting sparser. I sighed, if only the rain would stop too. I stepped out of the trees all of a sudden, into a clearing of sorts. And that was when I saw it. A house. No no, that's a lie. A mansion. It was huge, and it looked like this was only the back of it. Lights shone through a few of the bottom windows, however the rest were pitch black.

"Jesus Christ."

A smile broke on my lips, before I broke out into a run. Rushing up the steps I stood outside the grand door and raising a hand, slammed it.

"Heyo! Anyone home! Please!"

I took a deep breath, stepping back. I bit my lip, waiting. But there was no answer.

My heartbeat began to pick up, pounding in my chest. Then I knocked again.

"Please! Anybody!"

Suddenly, the door opened. I opened my mouth to say something, however abruptly stopped at the sight of the man on the other side.

"My apologies, I had not heard you due to the rain, how may I help you?" His smooth voice broke through the silence, shocking me. He stood waiting for my response for a moment before he seemed to finally take in my appearance. "Oh dear. Whatever happened to you?"

I looked him up and down, taking in the strange black suit, his polished look, but most of all his attractive appearance. That was one good looking man.

"Hi, look, I'm really sorry, but I don't know what just happened to me. Can I please stay here for the night? Or maybe until I get things sorted."

His eyebrow rose elegantly. "Have you no home to go to?"

I noticed the british accent that rolled off his tongue. I'd only been to Britain once before, what would I be doing there now? Maybe I was dreaming. Yeah that seemed far more reasonable.

"I don't know what happened exactly, but I know something's not right. Please, have some heart."

The man smirked at that, nodding his head before stepping forward and taking my bags. I stepped into the castle of a home, taking a deep breath and whistling at the sight of it.

"Look at this shit, this is amazing."

"I beg your pardon?" The man in black questioned.

"Your home is magnificent."

He closed his eyes, placing a hand over his heart. "My apologies, I have failed even to introduce myself. This is not my home, I am nothing more than a butler here for Lord Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ahh. Phantomhive. I have no clue who that is, man." I frowned, not even bothering to pretend to understand what he just said. "I'm Mortimer M. Bishop." I stuck my hand out for a handshake. "You can just call me Mo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Bishop." He grabbed my hand, lifting it to his lips and placing a soft kiss.

I stared at him, eyes wide. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He shook his head. "I must say, I have never heard a lady speak such as you do, nor dress as you are dressed. Especially in this weather. And with a man's name."

"You got a problem?"

A smirk lifted the corner of his lips. "Not at all. Follow me please."

I nodded, making my way after him up the large staircase before us.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly plan on this."

"Plan on what?"

"Waking up in the middle of a forest."

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at me. "That's very interesting. May I ask however, why you are dressed in such a manner?"

I frowned, looking down at my shorts and t-shirt. "Everyone dresses like this, it's comfy, why should I care? What the Hell are you wearing is my question."

"Proper attire M'Lady."

I narrowed my eyes. "Didn't I tell you to call me Mo?"

He placed my bags down before a door. "It is rather rude to call you by your first name, let alone a shortening of it, considering we have just become acquainted. Now here we are M'Lady, for the night I will allow you to rest in this guest room here. I shall come to check on you in the morning, will you be alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah of course! Thanks." I smiled at him. "Oh, sorry, do you know what time it is?"

"Just past midnight M'Lady."

"Shit! Sorry to bother you then."

He nodded.

"You know, it doesn't matter to me, you don't have to call me M'Lady, I really prefer Mo."

"We shall see." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh come on man, it's not like we're in the 19th century here!" I said with a laugh and wave of my hand.

At that he stopped, turning back to face me.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, face in what seemed to be confusion although with a hint of amusement.

I frowned. "We're not in the 1800's. You don't have to act so proper around me."

"I believe you are mistaken M'Lady, for we are."

My heart stopped for a second. This guy didn't sound like he was joking.

"What, no." I furrowed my brows, then for the first time I took a good look around the room I was in. The bed was large, along with the room itself. It was heavily decorated and rustic looking, but yet clean and polished. Unlike anything I was used to.

"No." I whispered. "That's not possible."

"Is something wrong?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

I sat down on the bed, staring at Sebastian. "What year is it?"

"The year? It is 1886 M'Lady."

"Fuck."


	2. All This And Heaven Too

**Sooo. Here we go! 2nd chapter. This is actually a lot of fun to write. :D Please Review guys, it would be awesome to hear people's opinions. Oh and IDK if anyone will notice but each chapter title (except for the first one) will be a song name, so if you can guess it, sweet!**

**Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso. :) **

I lay there in that giant bed, staring up at the ornate candelabra that hung in the middle of what was my new room. 19th century. 19th -fucking- century. Brilliant. That's what it was, just brilliant. I gave a moan, turning on my stomach to stuff my face in the fluffy pillows. Did I die? What the Hell was going on. Was I dreaming? Yeah, that's got to be it! I sat up in bed, determination on my face as i stuck out my hand, pinching it hard.

"Ow! No, shit, definitely not dreaming."

With a huff I threw myself back down. This sucks... Well, not completely, considering the guy who helped me here was pretty good looking. And by that I mean hot as Hell. I laughed at my own thoughts. God knows he's probably a stuck-up prude like the rest of the citizens now-a-days. I sighed, getting out of the bed and opening the doors. Making my way out I wrapped my arms around my shivering form. It was time to do some exploring.

Walking down the hall I mad my way through the grand home. All I could say was that it was exaggeratedly extravagant, impeccably clean and very confusing. It didn't take long for me to realize I was lost. With a sigh, some rated R language and a good 2 hours later I finally found myself back in my room. I didn't really like how large the house was, simply because it seemed so lonely. I guessed that was to be expected.

But little did I know that someone had been watching me the entire time. _

"-Shop. Lady Bishop."

My eyes flitted open slowly, only to see a dark shadow looming over me.

"What the fuck-"

"Lady Bishop, please wake up. You have a meeting with the Young Master."

It took a while for me to make out Sebastian's tall figure. I furrowed my brows, sitting up in bed and looking at the man that stood at the end of my bed.

"The Young Master? Who dat?"

"The Lord of this Manor."

I nodded my head, slipping out of bed. Grabbing my clothes from last night I went behind a screen into what I assumed to be the change-room.

"Do you need any assistance in changing?" I heard him ask.

"Ha!" I laughed. "That's real funny man. Thanks but I'm good."

"Very well."

I stepped out from behind the screen, straightening out my black skinny jeans and black tank top. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow in amusement at my outfit.

"I do not think you understood Lady Bishop."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

He pulled out a long gown seemingly out of nowhere, holding it in front of him. My mouth dropped, eyes widening. "Fuck no."

"I cannot let you meet the Earl dressed in such clothing."

I took a step back, he took one towards me. "Don't even think about it."

He sighed. "Do not try to fight me, Lady Bishop."

"I told you not to call me that." I flicked my eyes over to the door. He was blocking it, however, if I were to jump over my bed maybe, just maybe, could I make it. "Come on man. I'm like an endangered species here, there's only one of me, you wouldn't want to kill that off would you?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Lady Bishop, I'm merely asking you to stand still so that I may dress you."

I cursed the light blush that appeared on my cheeks. "Let me keep my traditions, no one will see me outside of this house."

Sebastian advanced towards me still. "It is for this once, you are to meet the young master and then be on your way."

I stopped suddenly, feeling lightheaded at his revelation. "What? You're just going to throw me out on the street."

"Not myself, the Young Master."

I grit my teeth. "Then there is no chance I am going to wear that. I'm from the future, I'm going to do no matter what it takes to get back home and I'm certainly not here to play dress up."

He sighed, closing his eyes and giving up. "Very well, you may stay the way you are. Now if you don't hurry we are going to be late."

"You're the one causing a ruckus with your dresses and shit." Grabbing my backpack I walked passed him, feeling a small slap on my back as I did so.

"Language Lady Bishop."

I turned, giving him an 'are you fucking kidding me' look, before continuing out the door.

"You are wearing all black," He suddenly stated. "are you in mourning my Lady?"

I scoffed. "Hell no, I just like black." he took the lead, and I followed. "You're wearing all black, are you in mourning?"

"Not at all, you can say that I prefer black too."

I smiled at him. "Nice to see we agree on something."

I followed the strange man down a long hallway , twisting and turning, trying desperately to remember which corridor led where. Suddenly, however, he stopped in front of a set of tall and wide wooden doors.

"Please show some respect." He walked in first, introducing me; "Lady Bisop, Young Master."

My heart began beating faster in nervousness. He moved out of the way only to reveal...a small child.

For the life of me I couldn't have held back the rolls of laughter that escaped my lips.

"You? You're the Earl? You're what, like 12?"

The peculiar little Lord stared at me in disbelief, jaw dropping. "Sebastian! Explain this at once!"

"I am very sorry Young Master." He said, but I didn't miss the faint smile on his own lips.

"No, no!" I said, composing myself. "I'm sorry, that was kinda rude." I walked forward to where he sat at the desk, extending my arm. "I'm Mortimer M. Bishop. It's nice to meet you."

He took another glance at Sebastian before looking at me strangely.

"Aren't you going to curtsy? Like a Lady would?"

"Nope. Now shake my hand it's starting to get sore."

He grabbed it hesitantly, shaking once before taking his seat again. Placing my bag down I sat down in the chair opposite him, crossing my legs and smiling at him.

"Lady Bishop." he said.

"Please just call me Mo. Lady Bishop is really weird."

The child sighed. "Very well, Mo it is, my name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Heyo kiddo."

A tick mark appeared above his head. "Do not call me kiddo!"

'Sorry'. I mouthed.

He faced Sebastian once more. "Sebastian, what is this all about? I do not have time for foolish games."

"Excuse me, I'm right here!" I said.

"Lady Bishop claims to be from the 20th century."

"21st." I corrected. "exactly 127 years if i'm not mistaken."

"That would explain your strange attire, but that is not good enough. Why would you ever think that I would believe you?" Ciel said, head resting his his hands.

"Look, the last thing I remember is that it was August 23rd 2013 and I was..." I stopped mid sentance, hesitating, searching through my memories. "I was supposed to do something, but I can't remember what."

"Either way we cannot let you stay here, unless you have something to offer." Ciel spoke. Much to officially for a child in my opinion.

I laughed again. "You may sound all hoity-toity in your fancy chair, but clearly you should think over your questions before you ask them."

He sat back, clearly offended. "Excuse me!"

"I''m from 127 years in the future, I have more knowledge from my 16 years than the both of you will ever receive in your life."

"If I may interrupt," We both turned to look at Sebastian. "Lady Bishop is making a good point."

"Mo, but thanks." I smiled. "Please," I suddenly said. "A part of me really wants to believe that this is still a dream and that i'm going to wake up and everything will be normal, but I know that's not going to happen. I have nowhere else to go man! They're going to kill me out there. At least let me stay here until I can find a way back home."

Ciel narrowed his blue eye. "Very well. You may stay here as a guest, however, any questions that I have about the future must be answered."

"Now hold on son, I can't exactly do that."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Well I don't know how this works, this is my first time time traveling!" I said, waving my hands in the air. "What if I like, mess up the future because I tell you something? Can't risk that."

He eyes me for a moment, and I could read his thoughts clear as day. THey were going to use me, use the knowledge that I had for their own good. If only I knew what i was getting into...

"Fine. As much as can be said." The kid stood, walking around from behind his desk and past me. "Sebastian, show her around the mansion. Make sure our new guest is comfortable."

With a smirk he walked out. _

Sebastian had done as instructed, showing me everything that I wanted to see. He was interesting, to say the least, but difficult to comprehend. There was just something that felt so...off about him. I decided that he was amusing but couldn't be trusted. Well...no one really could be here.

However, it didn't take me long to realize that something about this place was really, really wrong. I first noticed it when I realized how empty the house was, considering how huge it was. Did the kid have no other family? The second thing I noticed was Sebastian's eyes; they were red. Not like a casual maroon, but a deep red. I made a mental note to conduct an investigation on this later on.

"The library, M'Lady." He smiled, opening the doors.

I stepped in, breath hitching in my throat. It was amazing! Bookshelves two stories high covered every inch of the walls. Books that looked centuries old sat on them, begging to be opened, read.

"Fuck."

A sudden slap on my back pulled me out of my reverie.

"What was that for?!"

"Your language." He stated.

I huffed. "You're going to have to get used to that."

He smirked. "We shall see, M'Lady."

"Oh for God's sake, can you not just call me Mo?" I asked for the hundredth time. "It's really not that difficult. M. O. Mo. Come on, say it with me."

He stood there in silence, watching me with a bored expression.

"Fine. But don't think i'll give up. I'll correct you every damn time if I have to."

He chuckled. "Of course M'Lady."

"Mo!" I sighed. "Is there anyone else in this house or just you and the kid?"

"No, of course there is the rest of the staff, please follow me, I shall introduce them to you."

"Done deal."

Making our was down a large flight of steps he took me to where the kitchen was located. At least I assumed.

He stopped, turning to me. "I would advise that you do not tell any others that you are from the future, they may not understand as well as the Young Master and I. Now if you could please wait here." He smiled, pushing through a set of doors and mumbling something on the other side. I chewed on my bottom lip, waiting awkwardly until I head him call again.

Stepping through the doors I was met with four new faces. Once was a small boy with shirt blond hair wearing a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. He had a smile on his face and looked happy as ever. The second was a girl with large glasses, red hair and a maid suit on and the third was a tall man with blond hair and a gruff build. A cigar dangled precariously out of his mouth as he eyes me up and down. The last was a short man with - dare I say it - a monocle. If we're going to be in the 19th century gotta take it all the way eh?

"Everyone, meet Lady Bishop. She will be joining us at the manor."

"Hello!" They all sang in a chorus.

I smiled, surprised by the little bit of warmth that they sparked in my chest. "Hey!"

"I'm Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny." The young boy said. "I'm the gardener."

"I'm Mey-Rin, I'm the maid yes!" She smiled.

"Bard here, I'm the chef!" I laughed at the way he said it, clearly proud of his title. "Do not kid yourself Bard." I heard Sebastian say.

My smile grew even larger as the cigar dropped out of his mouth. "What'd you say Sebastian!"

"Nothing." He flashed him a closed eye smile.

"Hey everyone, my name's Mortimer Magdalena Bishop, but you can all just call me Mo."

"Mortimer, what a fancy name you've gotten yourself there." The cook said.

"I think it's cute yes! Mo."

"Hello Mo, welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." The gardener smiled.

I grinned. "Good to be here I guess."

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. I spent the day exploring the manor, walking around and just wasting time really. I had a feeling that I would be doing a lot of this lately. I was, however, glad to see that there were other people in the manor. Even happier to see that they seemed more or less normal.

Walking down the stairs I made my way to the kitchen. Ciel had just finished his dinner, which I joined. We sat and talked about what had happened this year so far, so that I could get a better idea of where I was.

Pushing past the large doors I stepped in. There was no one else there, except Sebastian who stood with his back to me, washing the dishes and placing them away neatly. I sat down on one of the bar stools, watching him.

"Why are you here?" he suddenly asked. "A guest should not be in the kitchen."

I shrugged. "How long is it going to take you to realize that I am not and will never act like I'm from around here?"

He sighed, wiping his hands and turning to face me. "Very well. Then is there something I could possibly help you with?"

"Nope. I'm just gonna watch." I flashed him a grin. "You look like a chill guy."

Said guy's eyebrows knotted. "Chill?"

"You're cool." I said, hoping he'd understand.

"No, I'm quite warm actually."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in, trying my absolute hardest to hold back my laughter. "Oh dear God. You're perfect."

He grinned. "I am aware."

I rolled my eyes, watching him work. His fluid movements, expertise, everything was uncannily well planned. I frowned, that strange, uneasy feeling about him reappearing. I couldn't quite place it, and that bothered me more than anything.

"This is not a normal Victorian manor house is it?" I asked.

He stopped what he was doing, glancing at me over his shoulder. "Why should you say that?"

"There may be only that little Lord here, but this Manor is extremely understaffed in comparison to what it's supposed to be. The staff all seems rather comfortable with one another and the Lord himself, and you too. I noticed they call you Sebastian."

"Yes, perhaps because that is my name."

I smiled, shaking my head. "But it's disrespectful in these times, you are the head butler, aren't you? Then they're supposed to call you ."

He smirked, putting away the last dish. "Intelligent and observant you are."

"I am aware." I grinned, mocking him.

Untying the apron from around himself he walked over to me, standing on the other end of the table. "You claim you are from the future?"

"127 years babe."

He frowned at the 'babe', but seemed to let it go. "What do you know?"

I laughed. "Everything."

"Everything?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Everything." I said with a wink, hopping up from the table and making my way to the door.

"Would you care to share?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Naah."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't trust you." With that I walked out.

Sebastian stood there, a frown marring his perfect features. She was interesting. Too interesting.


	3. Saturday Night

I was currently headed to Ciel's dining room for breakfast, holding a sketched map of the mansion (which I drew myself) in my hands. Frowning I took a step back, turning the opposite way.

"No no. I'm certain that was right..."

I stopped staring in every direction only to see long halls, but none of them familiar. Sighing I threw my map in the air. "What the fuck man."

I turned quickly on my heel,abruptly hitting something. Stumbling back i took a few steps back to see what this obstacle was.

Sebastian.

"Heyo!"

"What are you doing Lady Bishop?"

"Mo. I'm just trying to find my way to Ciel's dining room."

He sighed, "Follow me, you are in the opposite side of the manor."

He opened the doors, bowing to let me in. Ciel sat on the opposite end of a large table, sipping his tea calmly, barely awknowledging the fact that I had entered the room.

I sat down, watching Sebastian as he poured me acup of tea.

"Milk and sugar, M'Lady?"

"Mo. No thanks."

"You are not to leave your room for the day." Ciel suddenly spoke.

I chocked on my tea. "What? Why not?"

"I have a guest visiting the manor and I would rather like to stay on topic with him. You would be too much of a distraction."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a thanks, but come on, I can be real sneaky, he won't notice me!"

"No."

"For fuck's sake your manor's huge how is he even going to be in 200 rooms as once?"

Ciel sighed. "I said no."

I sighed, sinking down into the chair. "When will he be here?"

"About noon. He is staying the night."

"Oh perfect."

We sat in silence for the next little while, Sebastian handing me a small breakfast.

"Sebastian." Ciel spoke. "Oscar Wilde's (AN: Victorian Era writer) new novel, The Picture Of Dorian Gray is set to be released in a few month's time. I should expect that you can get a copy for me by the end of the week?"

"Of course My Lord, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do such a task?"

"Yo!" I sat up straight, laughing and putting down my crumpet. "I got a copy in my bag, love that book. I can grab it for you if you'd like."

Both stared at me in surprise.

"What? It's a good novel." I stood up, awkwardly, feeling their scrutinizing gaze on me. "Um yeah. Let me go grab it for you. I'll be right back."

Ciel smirked, folding his hands and staring up at his butler. "It seems as though Lady Mortimer can do your job better than you."

Sebastian glared at the door. "I must admit, I have never met a human who knew more than a demon. She is...different."

"In what way?" The little Lord studied the demon.

"Every way."

| Heyo! |

I sat cooped up in my grandiose room. The time was currently 4 in the afternoon and Ciel's oh so precious guest had arrived, meaning I was stuck here for the rest of the day. I had gone to the library and grabbed as many books as I could to keep me company, but I just couldn't bring myself to read them. So I did what any regular human being would do trapped in the 19th century...lay on the bed face down and contemplated the meaning of the universe. I frowned, what the hell, I used to do nothing all the time back home! I sighed. Back in the good old days when I had wifi.

"Wait!" I yelled. Rushing over to my bag I threw out all my clothes, realizing I should probably organize those today. Scrambling to the bottom of my suitcase I grabbed both my laptop and iPhone. Hitting the start button I smiled happily as the laptop screen lit up.

"So there is a God." I cackled, casually making my way to my movies list.

4 movies later...

It was dark by the time I shut my laptop, only because i had realized that I was running out of battery power, much to my dismay. I yawned, checking the time; nearly 1 o'clock at night. Then it hit me. Plugs, I needed an outlet and fast. Looking around I searched for one in the room, however there were none. Grabbing my iPhone I put my headphones in, grabbed my charger and hit the road.

Making my way around the corridors I hummed along with the music on my iPhone. Setting it to shuffle I pocketed it and decided to explore the manor and go off in search of an outlet for the rest of the night while the others were busy. There had to be one somewhere Goddammit I just had to find where. I stepped into each and every room, searching everywhere, however, it wasn't until I entered the twenty-third room that I finally began dancing in joy, for there, was the most beautiful object that I had ever seen in my life; an outlet. Making my way out the room I went to go get my stuff and move. However, I didn't get too far before something outside the window caught my eye. Turning to stare out it I noticed nothing peculiar, brushing it off and continuing. However, walking a few more steps I saw it again. It looked liked the moonlight flashing off of something metal outside. I frowned, knowing for sure now that something was off.

Pulling out my headphones I peeked out the window. I gasped then, pulling away immediately at the sight of the black figures. Below the manor were a good dozen men making their way to the house, all readily armed with guns.

"What the fuck." I whispered. "I knew this wasn't a regular Victorian Manor House!"

I ran down the steps, rushing to where they were going to enter. Throwing open the kitchen doors I rushed past the empty room, then stopping and turning to look back. I was going to need a weapon of sorts wasn't I? I grabbed the first item I could get my hands on in the dark, then rushed out. I heard the handle of the door to my left jiggling. That was where they were. I gripped the object in my hands, feeling it only to realize that it was a frying pan. Of course, of all objects to grab in a kitchen it couldn't have been a knife. I knew I had to think of something - and quickly, they were going to burst through any minute. The hall leading to the others' sleeping chambers were right to my left! It was a little hard to miss, for fuck's sake I could hear Bard snoring from here.

I grab the handle of the nearby closet, opening it and slipping in, leaving a slit open to see just enough of the door. If they were to take the stairs to the left all of them could get to the servants. There was no doubt in my mind that with the amount of weapons they had everyone in this house would be murdered.

Then the cold metal of my iPhone pressed against my back, an idea hitting me like a slap in the face. I smirked, twirling the saucepan in my hand. "This should be interesting."

Getting up I whipped out my iPhone, pressing shuffle and letting it play as I placed it on the floor to my right. As far away from the others as I could before rushing back. The movement of the door handle stopped suddenly open and the whispers of the men could be heard. Then, the door was swiftly kicked in. They were in. I watched them from my hiding spot as they stepping in slowly, looking around trying to determine where the noise was coming from.

"What the bloody hell is that racket!?" Man number 1 said.

I snickered.

"It's coming from over there." Another replied.

They cautiously made their way over to the iPhone, inspecting it.

"It's go time." I whispered, getting up from the safety of my closet. Gripping the frying pan until my knuckles were white, I moved towards them. Adrenaline had gotten to me, and I wasn't going to lie, it's not like I hadn't been in fights before. What's the worst that could happen?

So I did what I could.

"Hey fuckers!" I screamed.

I whipped the pan through the air, the motion spinning me in a circle as I hit the first man with as much for as I could. He screamed, toppling over to the ground. This made the others aware. Lifting my leg I kicked at another, hitting him as high as my 5'2" stature would allow; in the chest. He stumbled back, hitting another man in surprise. I took this time to slam the frying pan down on another man's head. My eyes widened and I dropped in a crouching position, swinging my leg He grabbed a hold of me and aggressively began thrashing me around. I lifted my elbow, smashing it down on his head. he dropped me immediately. Upon hitting the ground I rushed for the frying pan, holding it in front of me defensively. My eyes widened when I saw that I managed to take them all down. Guess it was true what they said about me; I was violent.

I sighed, blowing my hair out of my face and running a hand through it. "Well then."

I whistled, turning on my heel and screaming as I collided with another person for the second time that day. I was about to bring up the frying pan when they caught my arms in their hands.

"Lady Bishop are you alright?"

I held my breath, recognizing that smooth voice instantly.

"Mo and where the fuck have you been?"

He chuckled. "It seemed as though you didn't need my help."

"It would have been nice."

I could see the butler faintly smirk in the dim light of my iPhone screen. He let go of my arms them suddenly, stepping back. "How clever of you to use that device to lure them away. Quite impressive if I may say."

"Well Sebastian, could it be that you are complimenting me? How strange."

He shook his head, turning to walk away, into the kitchen where the lights were on. I simply followed with a childish smile on my face.

"Hey, wait a minute! Excuse me, how long were you here for!?"

"All night." He smiled.

I raised my eyebrows, twirling the frying pan in my hands before placing it in the sink. "That's a lie and we both know it."

"Believe what you may Lady Bishop."

"Mo!"


End file.
